Presently available furniture that is specifically designed for use in large public areas, such as libraries, is generally designed to allow for some privacy for the occupants when a number of such occupants are located in a very confined space. The most common type of furniture used in public areas such as libraries where privacy is required, includes a plurality of partitions that are interconnected to define a plurality of individual cubicles that generally have a height in the range of about four to five feet and are open at the top and at least one side. generally, such furniture arrangement includes a small desk or table and a chair located within each of the cubicles to define a seating area and a work surface for the occupant.
In most instances, these types of partition structures are easily dismantled by removal of screws or other fasteners and the partitions or panels can then be disassembled and reassembled to a different configuration to suit the needs of the particular space involved. However, such units do not provide the desired amount of privacy.
In order to maximize the use of the floor space, it has been proposed to utilize nestible carrels wherein each carrel is constructed of a generally triangular configuration and the carrels can then be arranged into a rectangular structure, thereby providing four work stations in a very confined space. An example of such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,528. While such an arrangement effectively provides a maximum seating capacity and work area in a small confined space, the cost thereof is rather high since each of the units must be completely self-supporting so that there is practical utility for each individual unit.
In order to maximize the utilization of floor space in public areas, such as libraries, it has also been proposed to provide a multi-tiered arrangement wherein at least two work stations are positioned above each other so that the seating capacity and work space can be doubled for any given floor space.
However, as far as is currently known, such multi-tiered structures have been designed to be custom made to occupy a predetermined space with the construction and configuration being particularly adapted for a given floor space.
Thus, there remains a need for a versatile furniture construction that allows for substantially complete privacy in a confined area, maximizes the utilization of the floor space and has great versatility in construction and assembly.